La nota Nightray
by JinxyTaiga
Summary: "...Ansié todo el año pasar siquiera unos momentos al lado le duque Nightray pero...Después de ese accidente con Leo, comienzo a creer e que estuve enamorada de la persona equivocada" Leo x OC
1. Una nota sellada

Declaimer: Los personajes ni el lugar me pertenecen. Jinn es un personaje creado por mi y metido en la historia.  


**_La nota Nightray_**

Había sido un horrible día en la academia. Todos los dias eran pesados, pero sobre todo éste había sido de los dias más cansados de toda mi vida! Solo quería llegar a mi habitación y encerrarme. Tomar un baño y recostarme a leer un buen libro o incluso, dormir.

Llegué a mi habitación. Dejé mi mochila sobre la silla del escritorio, me quité el apretado moño del cuello y coloqué mis zapatos debajo de la cama. Luego me dirigí a poner el cerrojo a la puerta, cuando escuché un terrible golpe en el pasillo. Me asomé por el mirador y pude notar a un chico de cabellos negros rodeado por libros exparcidos por todo el suelo.

Me puse de nuevo mis zapatos y salí de inmediato a ayudarle. Cuando me acerqué descubrí quién era aquél chico delgado. No le conocía realmente, pero le había visto un par de veces por los pasillos, en algunas de mis clases y ciertas ocasiones en las que me sentaba en un cerezo a escribir, el cual se encontraba al pie de una ventanta del salón de anatomía, a través de la cual me ponía a observar al Nightray que siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido.

-Te encuentras bien?-me acerqué despasio y le tomé el hombro.

-Descuida-levantó la mirada y me observó a través de sus gafas- e-estoy b-bien-dijo algo nervioso.

-Te ayudaré a recogerlos-me arrodillé sentándome sobre mis piernas y comenzé a juntar los libros.

-E-en serio no tienes que preocuparte-se inclinó a mi lado y me ayudó a juntarlos.

Acerqué mi mano para tomar el último libro, misma idea que se le ocurrió a él pues nuestras manos se tocaron en un leve roce que me hizo sonrojar y retirar mi mano velozmente. Éste solo sonrió y se diculpó y yo asentí y nos levantamos.

-Te ayudo a llevarlos?-dije levantando una pequeña pila en mis brazos.

-A-así está bien, los llevaré yo-levantó el resto.

-No quiero que te vuelva a ocurrir algo.

-E-está bien-aceptó desviando la mirada al suelo y comenzó a caminar a mi lado hacia su habitación.

Es una persona extraña, aunque simpática y amable. Siempre llevaba sus lentes. No había llegado a convivir mucho con él. La primera vez que hablamos fue en clase de química. Había faltado a clases el día anterior y me acerqué a él con la esperanza de que el Nightray me mirara; pero éste solo continuó en lo suyo y el chico de cabellos negros me entregó sus apuntes.

Después de eso, él es quien me busca en ocasiones. Me pide apuntes, me saca pláticas relativamente cortas o solo me saluda si me ve.

-Tu nombre-dijo más bien afirmándolo.

-Mi nombre?-pregunté intrigada.

-Sí, tu nombre Jinn, cierto?-encogió los hombros- es muy bello.

-Vaya!-me sonrojé un poco- nadie jamás me lo había dicho, gracias.

-No es nada-siguió caminando sin apartar la vista de los libros que cargaba.

-Y..el tuyo, Leo, me equivoco?

-R-recuerdas mi nombre-sonaba muy sorprendido, en extremo.

-Por supuesto! Es…-guardé silencio.

No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso! Pensar en voz alta, no es para nada bueno. Pero él no dijo nada. Siguió caminando sin preguntarme qué era lo que iba a decir o si quiera dedicarme una mirada curiosa. Pero finalmente mi propia mente me torturaba. Lo que dije, aunque no mostrara interés por saberlo, tenía derecho a conocerlo, pues no sería justo que después de aquellas palabras que me dijo, yo no completara mi frase.

-Es..-tome aire- de los nombres más bonitos que jamás hubiera oído-bajé la mirada- cómo podría olvidarlo?

Él solo sonrió.

Qué le sucedía? Después de armarme de valor y decírle lo que pensaba, solo sonríe? Pero pude notar un color rosado en sus mejillas. Sí, fue cuando solté una risita pícara que llamó su atención. Puse la frente en alto y seguí caminando, ignorando por completo el hecho de que había notado que me miraba.

Leo, pensé. Sí que es un chico extraño. Nunca le veía separado del Nightray, por qué ahora caminaba tan solitario por los pasillos de Lutwidge? –suspiré- Eso no me incumbe, aunque por otra parte, Leo era mi perfecta excusa para estar tan cerca del jóven duque Elliot Nightray; y si algo sucedía entre ambos, sería un completo desastre.

-Sucede algo señorita Jinn?- se puso frente a mi y detuvo mi camino.

-Por qué lo dices?

-P-por..por nada, es que, b-bueno suspiró-inclinó su cabeza de lado.

-No, tranquilo yo solo…- reaccioné- suspiró?-lo miré.

-Ah?

-Me hablaste de usted?

El chico se sonrojó y quedó sin habla. Bajé al suelo los pocos libros que cargaba y le quité los suyos poniéndolos sobre el piso también.

-Anada-puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le sonreí- puedes hablarme de tú.

-Y-yo…-intentó mantenerme la mirada pero, a pesar de llevar puestos sus anteojos noté como bajaba la mirada.

-Vamos Leo, no pasó nada-insitintivamente acaricie su cabello negro.

Después de esa acción quedé helada. Por qué demonios había echo eso? Por su parte él, levantó rápidamente la cabeza y nos miramos un poco apenados ambos. Quité mi mano de sus mechones y me disculpé. Dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme y tomó los libros del piso. Le quité algunos de encima y no dijo palabra alguna. No se negó, solo aceptó mi ayuda.

Reinó el silencio el resto del camino. Cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Me gustaría saber lo que pasa por su cabeza. Me sentía realmente extraña. Él era un gran chico, pero le notaba diferente. De las pocas veces que me detuve a observarlo pude notar que su comportamiento era en extremo diferente a como se comportaba conmigo en esos momentos. Será porque no somos tan conocidos? Se comportará como le veía solo con el Nightray?

-Aquí es-me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Uh? A sí claro-me detuve junto a él frente a la puerta.

No pude evitar ver el número de habitación. Cuántas veces tendría la oportunidad de estar parada frente a la habitación del duque sin parecer una tonta?

-Eriotto!- gritó Leo.

-Quiéres que la abra por ti?-pregunté-

-B-bueno es que, verás Jinn, Eriotto es un tanto…-pausó- tenemos prohibido traer chicas a nuestra habitación-dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Solo abriré la puerta-reí.

-E-está bien, pero pon esos libros sobre estos por favor.

Coloqué los libros que yo llevaba sobre los suyos y abrí la puerta. Antes de entrar me dio las gracias y me dijo que nos veríamos después. Yo solo asentí. Entró unos pasos pero se le calló un pequeño libro rojo de encima, lo miró y se quedó pensativo. Tomé el libro dispuesta a colocarlo en la pila de nuevo, pero éste susurró que ya volvía y se adentró emparejando la puerta con el pie solo un poco.

Me recargué en la pared de afuera con el libro abrazado y suspiré. Al instante se escuchó una discusión desde su habitación. No podía distinguir lo que decían, pero claramente podía asegurar que los dueños de aquellas voces eran Elliot y su sirviente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se escuchó claramente el reclamo de Leo mientras el Nightray miraba al pasillo a través del pórtico abierto.

-Teníamos un trato!-gritó con desánimos Leo.

-Pues yo…!-Elliot retrocedió a volver a su discusión pero notó mi presencia y me miró fúrico y mudo- …Reo!- gritó mirando dentro de la habitación- Reo!- gritó una vez más tomándome de la muñeca y obligándome a entrar en su dormitorio.

-Qué?- dijo el otro muy tranquilo sentado en la silla del escritorio, con un libro abierto y sin despegar la vista de éste.

-Quiéres decirme quién es ella!?- me estaba lastimando el brazo, nunca había visto a Elliot tan molesto e irritado, qué había pasado?

-Ella tiene su nombre Eriotto- contestó calmado sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Qué no me estás oyendo!?- me soltó agresivo mandándome del lado opuesto al escritorio donde se encontraba Leo.

-Te oigo claramente-cambió la página.

-Y bien!?

-Se llama Jinn-dijo serio, tranquilo y con una actitud bastante diferente a la que había tenído para conmigo hace unos minutos- va en tu clase de química, física y economía.

-Y… qué hace aquí?-preguntó el Nightray más tranquilo pero con un tono sarcástico.

-Tú la metiste aquí, no es verdad? Por qué me preguntas a mí?-quitó un segundo la vista del libro para tomar un lapicero.

-Entonces no la conoces…-me miró con sus orbes azules con cierto desprecio- entonces le acusaré de ostigamiento en la dirección.

Qué estaba sucediendo? Qué pasaba con este Elliot? Nunca lo había visto comportarse tan agresivo, su personalidad me asustaba, no actuaba como creí. Y Leo? Podía jurar que unos instantes atrás se comportaba protector, y ahora? Ignoraba el daño que me había echo su amo y el que seguiría haciendo.

-Yo nunca dije que no la conociera-levantó la cabeza perdiendo la total atención al libro.

-Entonces admites que tú la tragiste aquí!

-…-

-Y te quejabas de nuestro trato-refunfuñó el duque.

-Y?

-Y!?-me arrebató el libro- Y!? Qué acaso no es lo mismo!?-le lanzó a la mesa el libro.

-El trato era no meter señoritas a la habitación!-se levantó de golpe.

-Y qué es lo qué hiciste!?-me señaló con su mano.

-Tú la metiste en esto! Estaba fuera de la alcoba!

-Sí con un libro tuyo entre sus brazos!

-Eriotto…-suspiró.

-Olvídalo Reo, solo sácala de aquí de una vez por todas- caminó tranquilo al tocador y cerró la puerta.

Leo me miró con los ojos tristes.

-L-leo y-yo…-

-Ya…no digas más-caminó a la puerta y la abrió-lamento que pasaras por esto, nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta una vez que salí delante de él. No pude decir ni una palabra más. No me fui de ahí, me recargué en la puerta y me deslizé hasta llegar al suelo. Me sentía bastante mal. Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? A qué se refería Leo con romper su trato de no meter chicas a la habitación? Acaso Elliot…

-Y bien?-se escuchó la voz más calmada del duque.

-Bien qué?- contestó molesta la otra voz.

-Reo, lo siento. No quize romper nuestra promesa.

-…-

-Vamos Reo, no pasó nada entre esa chica y yo.

-Por tu bien Eriotto, te meterás en muchos problemas.

-No volverá a pasar, en serio y…-pausó –me disculparé con esa chica..Jinn –pero ahora hay que descanzar, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Es sábado-se quejó.

-Tenías planes Reo?

-Bueno, yo…-

-Claro, ahora abandono a mi amo para salir con alguien-bromeó Elliot.

-Cállate-ordenó.

-Hagas lo que tengas que hacer, ya es tarde, duérmete Reo.

-Aún no- se oyeron pasos –tengo que hacer algo primero.

Los pasos se escucharon cerca así que me levanté y corrí lejos hacia mi recámara. Entré y me encerré de inmediato. Traté de ignorar todo lo que acababa de suceder y me metí a tomar un baño pero, me era imposible! Qué podía pensar del duque Nightray? Sin mencionar a Leo.

Hay Leo~ cada vez que mi cabeza pronunciaba tu nombre sentía el palpitar de mi corazón. Pero no podía ser cierto que sintiera algo por él. No estaba yo perdida en el Nightray? Por qué derrepente mi estómago revoloteaba por pensar en el pelinegro?

Salí de ducharme con los pies desnudos. Caminé hacia mi cama y sentí en el camino algo bajo mis pies. Me agaché y lo recogí. Era una nota escrita sobre un papel que llevaba puesto el sello Nightray:

"_Señorita Jinn:_

_Lamento que tuviera que pasar por esta situación el día de hoy, si acepta mis discúlpas quisiera invitarla al jardín principal para pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas en persona._

_Nos vemos allí mañana a las 12 del medio día._

_Atentamente: (el sello Nightray)"_


	2. Notas

_La nota Nightray_

Levanté la cabeza como mirando hacia el cielo. Era verdad lo que estaba leyendo? Era verdad lo que Elliot había dicho? Quería en verdad disculparse conmigo? Me parecía algo bastante extraño. No el hecho de estar siendo invitada a dar un paseo por el jardín con el Nightray, no; sino que, no me sentía tan emocionada como creí que lo estaría el día que el duque me invitase a salir.

Tomé la nota en ambas manos y traté de convencerme en ir. Era extraño que me sintiera desganada, pero era lo que había anhelado todos estos meses desde que ingresé a Lutwidge, o diría año.

La puse sobre mi mesa de noche y me senté en la cama en silencio. La observé con detalle un par de minutos pero ya sin moverle de donde la había colocado. Finamente me metí en las cobijas y apagué las luces; sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño solo de pensar en lo que había sucedido el día de hoy.

Daba vueltas en mi cama. Me colocaba en todas las posiciones imaginables. Me levantaba, daba rodeos a mi cama, tomaba un poco de agua y me volvía a arropar; y aun así, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Fue hasta las dos de la madrugada que cerré los ojos y caí profundamente dormida.

Entreabrí los ojos, los pocos rayos de sol que entraban a través de las cortinas iluminaban la habitación. Tallé mis ojos y miré el reloj, eran las nueve. Sumí mi rostro en la almohada e intenté dormir otro rato, pero simplemente no pude; entonces me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al tocador. Abrí el grifo, y el agua no tardó en calentarse. Lave mi cara y me miré en el espejo; mi cabello era un desastre.

Pensé en salir un rato, pero no estaba de humor por alguna razón, entonces preferí tomar un baño. Esta vez llené la tina y me metí hasta sumirme casi por completo en el agua. Luego de un buen rato, escuché un toque en la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando a mi alcoba. Suspiré y decidí salir de la ducha y ver quien era, pero los llamados fuero breves y no duraron.

Con calma me vestí y nuevamente me asomé por el mirador. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Miré bajo mis pies y encontré una hoja de papel. La levanté del suelo y revisé de qué se trataba. Eran las notas de una canción.

Las miré con detenimiento intentando adivinar quién era el o la dueña de ésta pero, no pude identificar la escritura. Busqué por todas partes del papel algún indicio que me dijera a quién le pertenecía y encontré un signo extraño en la esquina inferior de la última nota L . Dejé la hoja sobre el escritorio y terminé de arreglarme para salir a desayunar.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor principal. En el camino me encontré a varios compañeros, pero no me detuve a hacer plática con nadie a pesar de que me sobraba bastante tiempo aún.

Al terminar mi desayuno me levanté de la mesa y me encaminé a mi cuarto. Doblé en el pasillo y choqué con alguien, ya que no iba prestando mucha atención.

-Lo lamento!-se apresuró a disculparse.

-No, descuida fui yo quien…-levanté la mirada –…ah hola Leo.

-Lo siento-dijo cabizbajo y se alejó rápidamente.

Observé como se alejaba y sonreí involuntariamente. Luego entré en lo que hacían mis mejillas y me sonrojé. Por qué llevará tanta prisa? Eran casi las doce así que a paso veloz ingresé a mi recámara, lavé mis dientes y salí nuevamente rumbo al jardín principal.

Me detuve junto a la fuente y me senté a la orilla. Segundos más tarde una voz me llamó y alcé la cabeza para descubrir al joven Nightray de pie frente a mí.

-Señorita Jinn, verdad?

-E-Elliot-me levanté de golpe y éste se sorprendió un poco; quizá no debí afirmar que conocía su nombre.

-Un gusto en conocerla formalmente-estiró su brazo y me ofreció su mano.

-El gusto es mutuo-estreché su mano.

-Debo pedirle una enorme disculpa.

-Disculparse?-fingí demencia.

-Mi comportamiento el día de ayer, no fue el más adecuado-me invitó a dar un paseo ofreciéndome su brazo el cual envolví con los míos propios.

-Oh, claro…-

-Señorita…-

-Puede hablarme de tú.

-Pero no sería justo-río un poco.

-Por qué?-pregunté algo intrigada.

-Bueno, usted me habla con propiedad, creo que merece el mismo respeto.

-Pero…-

-Déjeme hablarle de esta manera, se lo pido. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberle tratado tan mal el día de ayer.

-Elliot-sama eso ya pasó.

-Se lo pido-detuvo su paso.

-Bien…si usted insiste-me detuve junto con él.

-Perfecto!-prosiguió su camino.

Caminamos un largo rato entre los corredores del jardín que estaba repleto de rosas blancas. Platicamos de un poco sobre nosotros, le conocí mejor y por fin tenía lo que tanto había ansiado. Pero, no lo disfrutaba como creí. Mi mente divagaba pensando por qué el pelinegro cargaba con cierta prisa o por qué no estaba con su amo.

Cuando acabamos el recorrido se despidió cortés con un beso en la mano. Me dijo que esperaba verme más seguido por la academia y que ojalá pudiésemos ser amigos y olvidar lo que había pasado.

-Ah, señorita-dijo antes de irnos por nuestros caminos.

-Si?

-No piense mal de mí o de Reo, lo que sucedió ayer…-

-A qué se refiere?

-Tuve un problema con una señorita, por eso decidí arreglarlo pero terminó en mi habitación la conversación. Todo fue un gran mal entendido con Reo. Pero finalmente se arregló.

-Descuide-me acerqué de nuevo a él –yo puedo comprender-le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí.

-E-espere-me detuvo una vez que reaccionó.

-Qué pasa?

-Casi olvidé preguntarle algo muy importante.

-…?

-Le gustan las rosas?

-Uh? Las rosas?

-Sí las rosas. Rojas, blancas, rosas…-

-Azules.

-Le gustan las rosas azules?-más bien sonó como una afirmación.

-Así es-reí un poco –si me dieran una, estaría agradecida eternamente al igual que mi corazón…-

Se quedó pensando y yo me di la vuelta. Caminé de regreso. Parecía que Elliot realmente estaba arrepentido por su actitud de ayer. Esta vez sí era amable y romántico; solo había un problema. Ya no me importaba. Ese beso en la mano, la caminata tomada de su brazo, la pregunta de la rosa e incluso el beso en la mejilla habían estado vacíos, sin ningún sentir en mi estómago o mente.

En fin, que extraño preguntar eso a una persona que relativamente acabas de conocer. Por qué sería que todos en Lutwidge se comportaban tan amables conmigo? Desde que ingresé, las personas me contaban sus problemas, tenía montones de amigos y por alguna razón si alguno tenía un problema, a la primera a la que recurrían era a mí.

Eran las tres de la tarde de un sábado soleado, pero por alguna razón prefería estar dentro de las instalaciones por eso me adentré en la biblioteca y comencé a buscar un libro que leer. Tomé uno de los volúmenes de Holly Knight y me senté en una mesa a leerlo.

-Te gusta esta novela, ah?-dijo una voz familiar sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-Sí es muy interesante-sonreí sin despegar la vista del libro. Sabía exactamente quién era.

-Jinn, disculpa que no me haya detenido hace un par de horas, llevaba el tiempo corto.

-No pasa nada-dejé mi lectura y lo miré casi perdida.

-Ocurre algo?-rio.

-Eh? N-no nada, nada-fingí volver a mi lectura ya que evidentemente mis mejillas pintaban un color rojizo.

-Venga, dime lo que pensabas-se acercó un poco desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa apoyándose sobre los antebrazos y levantándose de su silla.

-Y-yo no pensaba nada-cerré los ojos aún más colorada, se sentía el calor sobre mis pómulos.

-No confías en mí?-mostró un tono decaído.

-No! No es es…-levanté la vista y me lo topé de frente –…no es eso.

-Decidme entonces.

-Bueno yo pensaba, en tus ojos…-

-Mis ojos? Qué tienen de especial mis ojos?

-Nunca los eh visto y m-me preguntaba…-

-…Si podías verlos?-afirmó.

-No, no! Me preguntaba de qué color serían…-

-Entonces no quieres verlos?

-Y-yo…-lo miré sin alzar la cabeza.

Miró en ambas direcciones y se quitó los anteojos dejándome ver un hermoso par de orbes morados. Pero no era cualquier tono, sus ojos tenían algo especial, simplemente eran bellísimos! Me perdí en esos ojos tan cercanos unos momentos hasta que se puso de nuevo las gafas y soltó una risita mientras se ponía de pie; entonces desvíe la mirada y cerré el libro.

-Nos veremos otro día Jinn-caminó fuera de la biblioteca sonriente pasando por detrás de mí.

-N-nos vemos Leo-dije nerviosa cuando sentí su mano rozar mis cabellos en lo que sin duda fue una caricia.

Quedé inmóvil un rato. El hambre se me había ido, y terminé la lectura para despejarme de lo que había visto. No quería olvidar esos ojos, no. Pero necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza que parecía estar echa un desastre por dentro.

Dadas las nueve, después de tomar algo ligero en el cenador, me encerré en mi dormitorio y me puse el pijama. Tomé del escritorio la hoja con las partituras. Me carcomían las ansias de saber de quién era eso y cómo iba la canción. Coloqué de nuevo la hoja en su lugar y me cobijé, cayendo en sueños sutilmente.

Entre sueños escuché un ruido. Provenía de un costado de mi cama. Recobrando más la consciencia supe de qué provenía. Nuevamente alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Sin darle mucha importancia me cubrí el rostro con la sábana y cerré los ojos. Pero los llamados continuaron y salté fuera de la cama. Tallando mis entre abiertos ojos abrí la puerta sin darle importancia de fijarme antes quién llamaba a mi alcoba a media noche.

-Qué pasa?-dije exhausta.

-Perdona que te despierte Jinn-dijo cabizbajo y con desánimo.

-L-leo!-exclamé al notar cómo se veía.

No era el Leo que había visto antes. Podía notar en sus mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad y el uso permanente de sus lentes, unas marcas que corrían sin detenerse. Había llorado. Qué pasaba!? Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, me había dolido verle así.

-Ven, pasa!-lo tomé del brazo y lo metí en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás.

Prendí la luz de mesa para evitar llamar la atención de alguien a altas horas y le invité a sentarse sobre mi cama. Se sentó de inmediato y me senté a su lado. Sin decir una palabra se recargó en mi hombro y yo tomé su mano. No quise preguntar qué había pasado, pero él se veía mal. Qué podía hacer además de consolarlo? Por qué me había buscado a mí?

-Tuve-suspiro -una pelea con Eriotto…-

-Vamos Leo-le intenté calmar –es duro pelear con un amigo pero ya es bastante tarde y no me gusta verte así.

Una pelea con Elliot…Qué más podía decirle? A pesar del sueño que tenía me ganaban las ansias y la angustia, pero sentía que no tenía las palabras suficientes para darle consuelo. Lo más que podía hacer era estar a su lado. Mi mente estaba bloqueada.

-Leo-le llamé dulcemente –ve a dormir, es lo mejor para ti. Debes despejarte e intentar conciliar el sueño. Mañana hablaremos ya que estés más tranquilo.

-Pero…-dijo. Demonios! Su pelea con el Nightray le impediría regresar a su alcoba. Yo y mi gran boca!

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche-no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero no lo iba a dejar dormir en el pasillo.

Acomodamos el sofá y le di algunas mantas y una almohada. Me agradeció tiernamente una vez que cada uno yacía cobijado en su lugar y extinguí las luces.

Dieron las tres y llevaba despertándome constantemente. El de cabellos negros dormía tranquilo en el sillón desde la una. Me paré a observar por la ventana e intentar cansarme para poder dormir; y regresé a mi cama. En el regreso noté la simpática posición en la que descansaba el dueño de los hermosos orbes morados que, de momento no llevaba las gafas puestas, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

Colgaban sus cabellos del sofá y tenía el rostro totalmente de cabeza. Lucía adorable. Me senté a su lado al pie del sillón y acaricié sus mechones negros. Quité los que le cubrían la cara y pasé mis dedos por sus ojos y sus blancos pómulos. Tomé con mi mano suavemente su mejilla de entre su cuello y su cara y me acerqué dulcemente para darle un cálido beso en los labios.


	3. Notas musicales

_asdasd D8 Me frustré,_ _pero ya logré redactarlo :3 Agradezco los reviews y dejen sus comentarios w_

Recuerdo: Los personajes pertenecen a Jun ^^ Excepto Jinn que proviene de mi mente retorcida xD 

Disfruten el capitulo 3 :D Y no sean duros ;w; xD haha

* * *

_**La nota Nightray**_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré una gran sorpresa. A mi alrededor no se encontraba ya el sofá, ni la habitación a oscuras por la que algunos destellos necios de luna corrían por la alfombra y se extendían por las paredes, no. Contemplaba en vez, el iluminado techo de mi alcoba.

Me incorporé en la cama y miré hacia los lados. Las cortinas abiertas al igual que la ventana de par en par. Entraba una agradable brisa que refrescaba el cuarto aquella calurosa mañana de verano.

Era imposible que hubiese sido un sueño! Si no fuese por volverme y ver las mantas ya dobladas y apiladas con la almohada sobre mi escritorio, podría haber supuesto que aquella visita nocturna, tan solo formaba parte de un producto de mi imaginación.

Salí de la cama y caminé a través de la recámara, mientras mis ojos buscaban algo casi instintivamente. Acercándome al sillón, noté que sobre la mesa de centro se hallaban un puñado de hojas unidas, en algo que tenía el aspecto de un cuaderno.

Me senté en el sofá y cogí las hojas. Se trataba de un cuadernillo de partituras. Estaba repleto de notas y apuntes. También escritos sobre cada composición, un título. Había tantas canciones, que imagino se extendían páginas y páginas.

Pasé veloz las páginas viendo únicamente de reojo el contenido hasta que me detuve, pues algo había captado mi atención. Una composición en tinta negra brillante que abarcaba por lo menos un quinteto de hojas. Las notas y los trazos me hacían familiares. Entonces recordé las partituras que alguien arrojó por debajo de mi puerta una noche atrás.

Me levanté y con el cuadernillo aún en la mano me acerqué al escritorio de donde tomé la composición y la comparé con los escritos que tenía en la otra mano, en el cuaderno.

Efectivamente, los trazos eran idénticos. Las líneas que curveaban en las notas, las llaves, los signos, todo era idéntico! A excepción de una cosa. Noté que el resto de las hojas llevaba escritas palabras sobre cada conjunto de partituras, menos aquella solitaria página.

Cerré el libreto intrigada por saber de quién era. Éste no llevaba ningún nombre, pero suponiendo que la única persona a la que podría pertenecer debía haber estado en mi recámara. Aunque a decir verdad yo sabía de un solo pianista en Lutwidge, Elliot.

Un cuaderno del duque Nightray en mi habitación? Me parecía más creíble que fuese de Leo, pero cabría la pequeña posibilidad de que el pelinegro hubiese tomado esto de Elliot y ese fuera su motivo de aquella pelea de anoche.

-…-

En qué demonios pienso!? Leo no es un ladrón y mucho menos le quitaría algo a Elliot. Debía existir otra razón por la que el de cabellos negros poseyera un cuaderno de partituras. Como sea que fuere, dónde se encontraría él en esos momentos? Se había ido sin despertarme… Recordándolo un poco, cómo llegué hasta mi cama? Acaso fue que Leo me cargó a mi lecho? Un pequeño sonrojo surgió tras pensarlo.

Distrayendo mi mente me enfoqué en lo más importante de esos momentos, encontrar a Leo. Pero, dónde buscarlo? La academia es enorme, me tomaría toda la mañana encontrarlo, incluso si buscase solo en los lugares a los que conocía le encantaba ir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, después de alistarme claro, salí rumbo a la biblioteca con el cuadernillo en mis manos. Entré y le busqué por todas partes, inclusive pregunté a la persona detrás del escritorio si lo había visto, pero ésta se negó.

Un poco angustiada caminé de regreso a mi cuarto cuando pasé cerca del aula de música de la que salía una hermosa melodía recitada en el piano. "Preguntaré a Elliot por Leo" pensé.

Cambié mi curso en dirección al salón de dónde provenía aquella música. Empujé la entreabierta puerta y encontré un joven estudiante paseando sus dedos ágilmente por todo el teclado. Sin siquiera percatarse de mi intromisión continuó tocando hasta que le interrumpí con un saludo amigable y sorprendido.

-Buenos días Leo.

-Buenos días Jinn-dejó de tocar –qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno…yo encontré esto sobre la mesa de centro de mi habitación-le mostré el cuadernillo.

-Oh! Encontraste mi libro, debí dejarlo allí esta mañana mientras apilaba las mantas.

Le entregué su cuaderno y éste lo recibió indiferente. Pero yo no podía quedarme con las ganas de oírle tocar aún más. Y mucho menos dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de las partituras que yo poseía. No pude dejarlo pasar, no. Por alguna razón alguien había llamado a mi alcoba antenoche y depositado esa página bajo mi puerta.

-Leo-le llamé sentándome a su lado y sosteniendo la hoja que permanecía en mi poder en mi mano.

-Sí, que sucede?-me miró.

-Yo, quisiera preguntarte acerca de esta hoja-se la entregué.

-Uh?-la tomó –de dónde has sacado esto?-preguntó muy confundido.

-Hace una noche alguien llamó a mi puerta y ha dejado esto.

-…-

-Podrías recitarla para mí?

-Por supuesto! Te gustaría escucharla completa?

-C-completa?-fingí.

-Así es, mira-tomó su cuaderno y lo abrió en aquella composición que yo había observado antes –aquí es a dónde pertenece-la colocó al final y suspiró.

-Pasa algo Leo?

-No…tan solo recordé que esta pieza aún no está completa.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que, eh estado componiéndola desde principio de año y todavía no consigo darle un final.

-Por qué?-estaba muy interesada en su canción.

-No lo sé, de repente esta hoja desapareció de mis manos y le busqué por todas partes, incluso descuidé algunos asuntos para encontrarla.

-Por eso llevabas tanta prisa estos días?-quiero respuestas.

-Sí-sonrió –para ser sincero, la empecé desde principios del curso, pero fue hasta hace algunos meses que le di un seguimiento continuo, inclusive pasé algunas noches en vela anotando ideas y reescribiendo notas.

-Así que dejaste de escribirla porque te hacía falta esta página…-

-En parte…-

-Ah?

-Tras las peleas con Eriotto y la falta de vivencias, dejé de escribir.

-Vivencias?

-Escucha-me entregó su cuaderno abierto y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era hermosa! Era la tonada más suave y delicada que había escuchado jamás! Cerré los ojos un momento y suspiré. Mientras el pelinegro deslizaba sus manos por el teclado, la curiosidad de saber cómo es que entendía las partituras me llevó a observar las páginas que estaban abiertas. Eran las partituras de esa canción.

Captó mi atención la falta de título de ésta y palabras formando frases sobre cada renglón. Inicié paseando mi vista por las palabras hasta que un nombre en una página delante, me hizo retroceder y leer con detenimiento. El texto contenía mi nombre.

Leí la primera parte del escrito y levanté la mirada hacia Leo, quien continuaba tocando la melodía con una sonrisa. Luego volvió la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, pero en seguida apartó la vista y yo regresé a mi lectura.

La composición contenía una narración proveniente, aparentemente, de él. Describía su vida diaria en la primera parte. Aburrida, descolorida pero feliz al lado de su amo. Continuaba describiendo el primer día de curso en la academia donde sus días se habían vuelto una alegría, cada vez que se topaba por accidente con la alumna de nuevo ingreso.

Igualmente describía la primera vez que le habló. Él no había tenido el suficiente valor, pero bastó una lectura química para preguntar por un par de apuntes. Tenía muchísimos pensamientos profundos, pero me confundían sus palabras.

Su escrito contenía desde algunas cosas que hice hasta algunas cosas que hicimos juntos; algunas cosas que hizo él e incluso contenía una descripción de una vieja conversación con Elliot. Sobre mí.

-Jinn-dijo sin dejar de tocar y yo a mi vez, sin dejar de leer le escuché –cómo crees que debería llamarse la melodía? …Bueno tu sabes, contiene algunas cosas que me parece conoces. Algunas otras las desconoces por completo, pero dime, cómo debería llamarle?

-…-me quedé en silencio y éste hizo un gesto curveando su boca de lado.

-Jinn…?-me llamó una vez más dulcemente.

-Qué quieres decir con todo esto?

-La letra? Cuenta una historia real… Hace cuánto tiempo quise poder hacer esto verdad. Desde principio del año, debo admitir que lograste captar mi atención-me contaba sin dejar de producir esa melodía que ahora me sonaba nostálgica –no sé hasta el momento que hay en ti que me pone de bueno humor. No me molestaba más asistir a física, siempre que te veía entrar por la puerta del aula, sentía como si, estar en esa clase fuera en vez de un martirio, un deseo hecho realidad-suspiró –Sabes una cosa…jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciese daño.

-Leo-sentí un nudo en la garganta –qué ha sido todo esto de la pelea con Elliot? Eh leído que…-

-Eriotto…sí, lo siento-

-Lo sientes?

-Creo que no deberías leer eso.

-Por eso quiero que tú me expliques…-

-No lo haré.

-Leo!-le rogué.

-Por qué te quieres saber tanto qué pasó con Eriotto?-comenzó a tocar más lento.

-Porque me interesa!

-Eriotto, te interesa…-sonó algo molesto.

-No!-bajé la cabeza –tú no entiendes…-

-…-

-Me interesas tú!-inhalé –quiero saber por qué llorabas…Quiero saber por qué pelearon…Quiero saber cómo te encuentras, yo…Quiero saberlo.

-…!-frenó su recital produciendo un estruendo con las teclas del piano –así que, no estás interesada en Eriotto…?

-Elliot?-recordé lo que sentí por el –p-por supuesto que no…-

-No te escuchas muy convencida.

-A todo esto, para qué quieres saber si estoy interesada en el duque?

-Ah? No, no es nada…-

-Dime! Dime!-lo zarandé.

-No!-dijo sonriendo.

-Anda! Dime!-le tomé la mejilla y éste rio.

-Que no!-dijo aun riendo.

-Por qué?!-reí.

-Porque…-dejó de reír y se puso serio.

-Porque…?-continué la seriedad.

-Porque no quiero que te lastime…-dijo cabizbajo y quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos.

-Lasti-marme?-busqué ver sus hermosos orbes.

-Jinn…-se puso sus gafas –no quiero que pienses mal de Eriotto…-

-Cuéntame Leo, qué pasó?

-La pelea…-suspiró –la pelea fue a causa tuya…-

-…!?-abrí los ojos –m-mía?

-Eriotto habló de ti y y-yo me eh puesto c-celoso-giró su cuerpo sentándose de modo que me daba la espalda.

-Celoso? Su pelea fue…por celos?-le toqué el hombro.

-Aja…-

-Celos…de qué?

-De ustedes…-

-De nosotros? …Eh aguarda un momento, crees que nosotros…? No, no, te equivocas! Yo no estoy interesada en él!

-Entonces, no estás interesada en nadie-se volvió.

-Yo…nunca dije eso…-me levanté y caminé un poco alejándome.

-Jinn?-se paró y se acercó –tú…-extendió su mano intentando tomar mi hombro que daba espaldas a él.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Por qué lo había hecho? Aún me lo preguntaba, pero a unos metros del aula, en el largo pasillo choqué con aquella persona quien me entregó una carta. Me dio la indicación de no dejar que nadie más la leyera y siguió caminando. De inmediato corrí a mi cuarto, donde cerré la puerta y tumbada en el suelo desdoblé la hoja y comencé a leer.

La carta del Nightray hizo que mi vida, hasta ahora, diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados…


	4. Una carta

_**La nota Nightray**_

Hola ^^ Discúlpen el retraso con subir el cuarto capítulo, ya saben...escuela, tuve semana de exámenes..en fin aqui está después de mil años!

Me disculpo por errores de otrografía o eso pero espero que les guste :) Esta vez Elliot es el que habla más, y traté de narrarlo con un lenguaje diferente ya que Jinn no suele hacerlo de esta forma.

**Quiero que sepan que quiero obsequiarle el fic a una persona que es muy especial para mí. Aún no lo concluyo pero no se si tendré listo el 5° capítulo para el 1° de Mayo que es nuestro primer mes juntos, y su cumple ya pasó y no pude tenerlo listo u_u En fin quiero regalarlo a mi Leo (Lu) 3 Te quiero.**

****Basta de palabras y disfrútenlo :D

* * *

**Una Carta-.**

Tuve que tomar bastante aire antes de tener el valor de desdoblar aquella hoja de papel. No tenía ni una pequeña idea de qué querría decirme el Nightray, ni por qué me había entregado una carta. Era algo que solo podía averiguar leyendo. Finalmente tomé fuerzas y le abrí…

"_Señorita Jinn:_

_Seguramente se preguntará ''por qué''. Por qué ahora, por qué no antes, por qué razón, tan solo ¿por qué? Pero cuando termine de leer, todas sus dudas estarán resueltas._

_Es probable que no sea el mejor momento para decírselo y quizá tampoco sea yo la persona más indicada para hacérselo saber. Incluso llego a creer que no es el medio más correcto, pero definitivamente es de suma importancia que tenga conocimiento de algunos sucesos que, estoy seguro, ha estado percibiendo y ya que, de cierta forma, se encuentra involucrada, está en todo su derecho._

_Últimamente se ha visto envuelta en una serie de acontecimientos inusuales. Así es, me refiero a las discusiones, hechos variados, conversaciones, textos y afortunada o desafortunadamente en asuntos cuales carece usted de conocimiento._

_Primeramente, me gustaría darle a entender el motivo de esto. Es necesario que sepa la verdad de todo. Como mencioné antes, no creo ser la persona más indicada; sin embargo, es momento de aclarar los asuntos pendientes e informarle acerca de absolutamente todo lo que acontece o aconteció._

_Lo que leerá seguro despertará más dudas de las que tiene ahora, pero sería una solución más pertinente el que usted se comunicara directo con la persona indicada de la forma más correcta y en el mejor tiempo. Me permito advertirle que mi objetivo no es crear más conflictos, si no, más bien intentar guiarle._

_Leo. Reo es un sirviente ejemplar, es un ser con capacidades impresionantes, es la persona más humana que jamás podría alguien imaginar. Es más que parte de la servidumbre de mi familia, para mí es más como un amigo…un hermano. Tiempo atrás, mucho antes de incluso ingresar a la academia me dio una de las lecciones más importantes de mi vida; es algo que definitivamente le adeudo, cambió significativamente mi existencia._

_Patán, decía descarado. A pesar de ser solo un sirviente de la familia, mantuvo un trato igualitario ante mí. Me corregía de todas las maneras que se pueda imaginar. Pero sabe qué, ahora se lo agradezco. No soy más un "patán". Regla, tras regla fue suprimiendo mi pericia. Siempre me pareció una persona admirable._

_En Lutwidge, una mañana, algo cambió a Reo. No, no me refiero a que todas sus cualidades hubieran cambiado; al contrario, comenzó a desarrollar virtudes diferentes, aunque igualmente impresionantes en su sentido, eran inusuales. Reo se comportaba como todo un caballero, un hombre galante y romancista. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por pronunciar su presencia en el aula._

_Su actitud comenzó a preocuparme un tanto, hasta que fue aquél par de días siguientes al festival cultural cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba con él; Reo estaba flechado._

_Desespero, ansiedad, inquietud le remordían el primer día, pues algo le faltaba. El día después fue completamente diferente para él aún más porque ese, ¡ese preciso día! fue el día en el que, todo su remarcable esfuerzo por fin había dado frutos. Este preciso día, señorita Jinn, fue el día en el que Reo otorgó la confianza de un par de hojas de apuntes a su señorita querida; sí, estoy hablando de usted._

_Yo miraba perplejo. No podía siquiera imaginar lo acomplejado que él se encontraba. Sin embargo, pude notar cierto desinterés de ella. No estuve seguro si era verdad lo que había notado, pero la señorita me miraba, mientras Reo buscaba los apuntes y preguntaba algunas cosas; ella solo respondía como autómata sin apartar la vista de mí._

_Este hecho me remordió. Es probable que Reo siquiera se percató jamás, pero desde ese día y los que le siguieron noté las diferencias y realidades de todo; y no pude ignorar los sentimientos encontrados. Reo intentaba pasar más tiempo con ella, buscaba conseguir alguna información, algún dato, pero sentía tanto miedo de que alguno pudiésemos darnos cuenta de su comportamiento inusual y descubrirle que estaba enamorado._

_Por su parte, la señorita me observaba con el mismo fin. Y esto me dolía sobre manera. Yo siempre supe que no era la intención de ella lastimarlo, pero no podía permitir que Reo reaccionara de una mala manera si se percataba de estos sucesos._

_Así que un día solo lo decidí. Fui a buscar a una vieja amiga. Siempre tuvimos problemas. Ella fue mi todo. Cuando cambié, dejé de quererle y comencé a amarle. Pero fue demasiado tarde… Se enteró de lo que alguna vez fui, y decidió abandonar antes de salir lastimada. Traté de explicarle que no era el mismo, en verdad yo había cambiado; pero de nada sirvió. Tiempo más tarde, armado de valor conversé con ella. Jamás volví a ser lo mismo para la joven, pero hicimos un pacto y mantuvimos una amistad._

_Le busqué y tuvimos una conversación. Necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba realmente escuchar de una dama un sabio consejo para no lastimar a mi mejor amigo, ni a su chica. Pero la situación se complicó cuando de una u otra forma, le di a entender que no había cambiado; que esa señorita era su remplazo. ¡Era absurdo! pero así fueron las cosas. Comenzó a armar un escándalo en la estancia así que le silencié y le llevé a mi habitación donde finalizamos la discusión. _

_En seguida, una parte de la historia que me parece conoce. Esa noche, había ordenado a Reo no ser mi sirviente, quería que se diera tiempo para él y a su vez darme tiempo para mí. Suena egoísta, lo sé; pero no había otra forma de solucionar el dilema más que alejando a Reo un lapso._

_No estaba de humor. La chica solo había logrado hacerme enfurecer. Yo no podía estar celoso de Reo. No veía alguna razón aparente de estarlo. Pero al parecer, para ella si la había. Pero lo único que yo quería era encontrar la forma de enlazar a la señorita con Reo sin lastimar a ninguno._

_Escuché pasos fuera de la alcoba, seguidos de la puerta abriéndose y un par de risas de lo que parecían ser Reo y una acompañante. Él entró tranquilo a la habitación y dejó una pila de libros sobre el escritorio e instantáneamente, sin saludar, se redirigió a la puerta. Quizá entonces sí me molestó; y para el humor que me cargaba…_

_Saludé pasivo pero entre dientes. Éste correspondió el saludo sin alguna atención. Le llamé y comenté que había algo importante que debía saber y brevemente me disculpé por haber roto nuestro juramento. Él me gritó que teníamos un acuerdo y ante su grito mis sentidos se alteraron y pasaron por mi cabeza mil y un pensamientos absurdos. _

_Se acomodó en el escritorio sin decir una palabra y tomó un libro. Curioso, salí de la habitación en busca del acompañante de risa que había escuchado, cuando me topé con una enorme sorpresa. Ella… ella estaba fuera. No podía creer que había llegado al grado de acosarme en mi dormitorio; pero pude notar en sus brazos un cuaderno delgado rojizo. El antiguo cuadernillo pautado de Reo._

_La tomé del brazo y le hice entrar en la alcoba. Fui un idiota al idear una mala intención en llevarla a nuestro cuarto y fue entonces cuando exploté. Esa noche terminé hiriendo a la dama, al igual que a él. Pero era tarde cuando reaccioné, solo pude encerrar mi vergüenza en el baño. _

_La chica salió y al instante egresé del tocador para toparme con un Reo distinto; molesto e inusual. Traté de disculparme y el respondió bastante bien ante mi nuevo comportamiento. Prometí disculparme con la dama e indiqué se fuera a dormir. Pero era terco y necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes de hacerlo. Salió con un saco de la habitación después de utilizar el sello Nightray para firmar una nota a mi nombre… La nota bajo la puerta de la habitación de la señorita, fue escrita por puño y letra de Reo…_

_No demoró en regresar. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarme, pero yo seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. No pude evitar preguntarle qué había hecho, a lo que él sutilmente respondió que el día siguiente a medio día, tenía una cita con aquella señorita. Atónito le pedí una explicación. Éste solo respondió "¿Acaso no querías disculparte con ella?" Pedí explicaciones e información. Comentó los hechos, el lugar y todo lo necesario para encontrarme con usted esa tarde de un sábado._

_El día después de ese, cuando me levanté, Reo no estaba. Qué era eso de salir sin su amo? Pero sencillamente no le di mucha importancia. Realmente prefería que él no estuviera en ese momento de la cita. Yo sabía que cualquier cosa podía suceder y no quería que Reo se pudiera molestar o salir lastimado._

_Observé que sobre la mesa se encontraba el cuaderno pautado de Reo. Con curiosidad lo abrí y eché una hojeada. Captó mi atención una composición, aquella de la que éste me había hablado alguna vez. Alrededor de seis páginas se extendía una melodía suave, era más como una balada. Sobre las partituras, había una serie de oraciones. Todas describían sentimientos y pensamientos que Reo le tenía a cierta señorita de la academia. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que lo que temía era cierto, Reo estaba enamorado de usted. _

_De cualquier forma decidí que por ahora, ni Reo ni la señorita podían enterarse de que yo lo sabía. Por otra parte, podía ser de gran ayuda para él. Reo siempre ha sido una persona reservada; si yo llegaba a entablar una buena amistad con ella, sería más fácil en un futuro que ellos llegaran a ser algo, en vez de nosotros._

_En fin, al medio día asistí al lugar planeado donde me encontré con ella. Le saludé gentil y le invité a dar un paseo ofreciéndole mi brazo. Caminamos por los jardines un par de horas y tuve la oportunidad de conocerle más; sin embargo, no pude percibir señales de afecto hacia mí, o algún indicio que me demostrara lo contrario._

_Unos momentos antes de que cada uno se fuera por donde vino, recordé el asunto de ayudar a Reo; así que para no causar mal entendidos reiteré que lo que había sucedido el día anterior, había sido un mal entendido. Ella se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Para ser sincero, no lo esperaba. Solo me mantuve en la misma posición mientras le vi alejarse. Un poco antes de que se alejara más se me ocurrió hacerle una pregunta; con esto podría ayudar un poco quizá, había proyectado una idea magnífica para que Reo capturara la atención de aquella señorita._

_Pregunté si le gustaban las rosas. Los jardines de Lutwidge están repletos de rosas; más en esta época. Por qué no darle una rosa a la señorita? Mi madre siempre dijo que ser cortés con una dama les atraía, pero ser romántico enamoraba. Desde ese momento decidí ayudar a Reo indirectamente; cómo, me haría pasar por él indirectamente; así como lo había hecho unas horas antes, cuando deposité una de las hojas de la composición de Reo bajo la puerta de ella. Después ambos nos retiramos._

_Entré a la habitación un poco tarde ya. Seguido entró Reo; se veía feliz, hasta que me vio al ingresar a la alcoba. Borró repentinamente esa sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro y suspiró, más bien con molestia._

_Pregunté si pasaba algo, a lo que seriamente y un poco fuera de tono respondió si acaso debía pasar. Traté de ignorar eso, pero sin duda me sorprendió y me molestó su actitud. Pregunté cómo le había ido en el día y siquiera me respondió. Fue entonces cuando me levanté enojado y le grité qué diablos le estaba pasando!_

_Normalmente Reo respondía tranquilo ante mis exaltamientos; pero esta vez fue diferente. Me reclamó por cosas sin sentido, a lo que yo continué gritando y las cosas se pusieron bastante mal. Fue hasta que mencionó el beso que me había dado usted hoy, que pude descubrir lo que sucedía. Reo estaba celoso._

_Intenté aclararle todo, pero fue inútil. Él estaba bastante molesto. Incluso, pude notar que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pero no pude hacer nada, él ya había salido de la alcoba y aunque ahora lo puedo ver con más claridad, no salí tras éste. Yo también estaba enfadado y no hice absolutamente nada…_

_La historia de lo que sucedió después, es algo que desconozco completamente. Pero estoy casi seguro que Reo fue a buscarla a usted. Y quiero agradecer lo que haya hecho por él. Me encuentro en deuda con ambos, no pregunte por qué. _

_De esta forma quiero dárselo a conocer. Quiero que sepa la causa de cada uno de los acontecimientos; ya basta de esconder secretos. Y…como ya eh dicho al principio, no considero correcto que usted se haya enterado de los sentimientos de Reo a través de mí; pero es la forma que encuentro para que ustedes dos se den cuenta de que, el sentimiento es mutuo…_

_Espero no estar equivocado… _

_ Elliot Nightray"_

Sentía mis manos temblando, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Vaya forma de decir las cosas! Tenía unas terribles ganas de correr a buscar a Leo y abrazarle fuertemente. Lo que el duque me había dicho en su carta, era todo lo que necesitaba saber; era todo muy cierto, y bastó solo eso para darme cuenta de que sentía un gran amor por Leo y que quizá todo lo que sentí por Elliot, había sido solo un reflejo. Había sido demasiado ciega ante las breves demostraciones de afecto o declaraciones de él… Elliot definitivamente no era la persona más adecuada para decírmelo aunque realmente yo ya lo sabía; más bien fue la persona más indicada, para hacerme reaccionar ante mis sentimientos por Leo…


	5. Nota tras nota

_La nota Nightray_

**Lamento la demora D: Eh tenido bastantes problemas xD hah no importa :) Aquí está por fin el último capítulo de mi fic :33 Perdonen por no haberme dado el tiempo antes de agradecerles los Reviews :c Pero gracias a todos! Siempre me motiva cuando leo los reviews y noto que a la gente les gusta :33 Gracias a:**

Gingiru

AleeciiTha

Dany-chan y Gabi-chan

Lile99

* * *

**Nota tras nota…**

No fue hasta que las lágrimas de mi llanto comenzaron a humedecer la carta, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Estaba completamente perdida. Pero había una horrible sensación que no me permitía levantarme de donde estaba para poder salir a buscarlo. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba por levantarse, pero mi mente no me lo permitía.

Cobré fuerzas y luchando contra mis pensamientos me levanté y corrí fuera de la habitación con algunos restos de lágrimas en los ojos. Ignoré todo lo que estuviese pasando a mí alrededor y con decisión y rapidez me dirigí al aula de música para encontrarme con aquél chico de cabellos negros.

Empujé la puerta con fuerza y respiré hondo al encontrar el salón completamente vacío. No había ni un alma. A dónde se pudo haber ido? Me adentré lentamente y levanté la mirada al techo en un suspiro. _Y ahora qué? _Me pregunté para mis adentros. Pero mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada; no podía pensar en ir a buscarle a otro lugar, estaba completamente atónita.

Me recargué contra la pared y de un solo deslizo, me plasmé contra el suelo. El silencio era inmenso y el tiempo me parecía eterno; tanto que podía escuchar el palpitar agitado de mi corazón, los zumbidos de mi cabeza y no pude percatarme siquiera si dejé de respirar un momento.

Pero llamó mi atención, sobre la cola del piano, el cuadernillo pautado de Leo. De nuevo lo había dejado.

Me levanté y caminé hacia él para tomarlo en mis manos con cuidado. Estaba más delgado que antes, sin duda le faltaban algunas composiciones. Le abrí y pasé las hojas hasta donde debía encontrarse la composición sin nombre; esa misma que había tocado Leo para mí un par de horas atrás. Pero, no estaba; entre las obras faltantes, estaba esa.

Noté cómo un pequeño cosquilleo bajaba por mi mejilla. Llevé mi mano hacia ésta y limpié sorprendida la lágrima que resbalaba, aunque ya no era solo una.

Cerré el cuaderno y molesta, lo dejé sobre el piano nuevamente y cerré los ojos un momento. _Por qué la ha quitado? _pensé. Abrí nuevamente los ojos y de reojo observé que pegada en el cuaderno se encontraba una nota. Ésta solo tenía escrito un número que me parecía familiar de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar dónde lo había visto.

Tomé nuevamente el cuaderno y se desbloqueó un poco mi mente; si él no estaba ahí probablemente estaría en su habitación. Aunque después de ver lo que había hecho con la composición, no sabía cómo estaría. Y si se había enojado conmigo? Aun así, debía devolverle su cuaderno; por eso no dudé en ir a su recámara.

En pleno camino, buscando su habitación, me detuve en seco y di una checada a la nota nuevamente. El número que contenía había vuelto a mi memoria. Era definitivamente, su número de habitación.

Vaya manera de reclamar un cuaderno. Ponerle el número de tu habitación para que te lo regresen en caso de extravío en vez de simplemente escribirle tu nombre. Pero la cuestión de la nota cada vez se volvía más rara. En la puerta había otra nota, esta vez con una flecha indicando un candil en la pared.

Ignoré totalmente la señal y toqué la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Decidí que lo mejor era deslizar el cuaderno por debajo de la puerta, pero eso no resolvería aún el hecho de que necesitaba verlo.

Observé nuevamente el cuaderno y la nota; y luego la nota de la puerta. Era muy extraño eso de colocar notas en la puerta. La nota del cuadernillo era explicable, pero para qué colocar una en la entrada a menos de que quisieras indicar algo.

La curiosidad me llevó a acercarme al candil al que señalaba la flecha. Era una lámpara ordinaria. La observé unos segundos hasta que me percaté que de éste colgaba una llave. La descolgué y la miré. Era la llave de una habitación ya que, la forma era idéntica a una llave de alcoba en Lutwidge.

Estaba muy confundida. Por qué tendrían que dejar una llave colgada? Quizá era porque alguno no traía llave, pero por qué señalar dónde está? No hubiera sido mejor decirse y que solo ellos supieran? Pensé en devolverla a donde estaba; pero era tanta mi intriga que metí la llave en la cerradura, la giré y la puerta se abrió.

Me arrepentí de haber abierto la alcoba sin permiso así que tomé la chapa y jalé la puerta para cerrarla, cuando me di cuenta que en el piso había otra nota con una sola palabra escrita _"pase"._

En que pensaban esos dos? Recordé lo que ambos me habían dicho sobre que las chicas entraran a su habitación, así que no estaba segura de hacerle caso a la nota o no; finalmente solo era una nota. Pero en fin, solo entré.

Caminé hacia el escritorio y dejé el cuadernillo sobre éste. Luego me redirigí a la puerta para salirme de su habitación, pero al darme la vuelta me percaté que sobre la cama había un vestido con un papel encima. Me acerqué a ver de qué se trataba. Esta vez, la nota tenía más palabras y estaba firmada por el sello Nightray.

"_Señorita Jinn: Regresad a su habitación con el vestido, arregladse y no salga hasta que un caballero llame a su puerta"_

Firmada por el sello Nightray? Eso no me decía nada. Podía ser cualquiera de los dos; ya que si no mal recordaba, la última vez de una nota sellada el autor había sido Leo, no el duque. Aun así, qué podía perder? Quizá sería la única forma de llegar a Leo. Y algo me decía que era lo mejor.

Solo tomé el vestido y salí de la habitación para dirigirme a mi cuarto. Caminé de regreso a mi alcoba a paso veloz. Cuánto tiempo estaría en mi recámara? Yo realmente necesitaba encontrar a Leo, por qué no solo iba y lo buscaba ignorando las notas? Pero simplemente no lo hice.

Llegué a la puerta de mi alcoba y encontré otra nota: _"No se arrepentirá de haber confiado en mí, gracias". _Quité la nota de la puerta y me adentré en mi habitación con una ligera sonrisa en la boca.

Tomé un baño, me sequé el cabello y me puse el vestido. Era un vestido hermoso; como con un estilo moderno y a la vez antiguo. Era un vestido elegante color azul, que llevaba en las puntas de los lazos, por la parte de atrás, rosas blancas. La falta del vestido corría hasta topar casi con el suelo, mientras que el corsé dejaba descubiertos mis hombros y brazos. Del cajón de mi tocador saqué un alhajero de gamuza roja y lo abrí para sacar un colguije que llevaba una pequeña llave de oro; la cual abroché a mi cuello.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me senté sobre la cama y observé por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo ya, no me había percatado del paso del tiempo. Sentí una opresión en el pecho de recordad la noche anterior, ya que mirar por la ventana me daba ese recuerdo. No me arrepentía de haberle besado, a pesar de que hubiese deseado que éste correspondiera. Había sido un beso muy rápido, ya que tenía miedo de que él se despertara.

Creí haber resuelto mis dudas con la carta de Elliot, pero ahora tenía más dudas que nunca. No sabía quién era el autor de las notas, y en todo caso para qué es todo esto del vestido? Además, dónde había quedado o qué le había hecho a la composición? Está enojado, triste, decepcionado… Y a pesar de que cualquiera de las cosas anteriores pudiera sonar más extraño para algunos, para mí lo más extraño era la actitud que yo había tomado.

En ese instante alguien llamó a mi puerta. Mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse y me aproximé despacio a la puerta y sin asomarme, tomé el picaporte y lo giré. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente me encontré al Nightray vestido con un elegante traje blanco de pie frente a mí.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Es un gusto verla, luce muy bella esta noche-sonrió.

-Buenas noches Elliot, muchas gracias-contesté un poco desanimada. Realmente creí que vería al pelinegro.

-Me permite?-me ofreció su mano.

Tomé su mano y cerré la puerta de mi alcoba. Noté como desde la entrada de mi cuarto íbamos recorriendo un camino hecho con muchas rosas de todos colores, menos azules. En los pasillos de Lutwidge resaltaba el camino con las rosas y guiaba nuestro paso hasta los jardines. Nos detuvimos frente al laberinto de la academia. No era realmente grande, pero si constaba de muchos caminos diferentes para llegar a diversas partes de la escuela.

-A partir de aquí deberá seguir sola-soltó mi mano e hizo una reverencia.

-Pero…Cómo sabré qué camino tomar?

-Sólo siga el mapa-me entregó ocho hojas y se alejó sin decir nada más.

Observé las hojas que me entregó y me sorprendió ver que éstas eran la composición de Leo; y aunque sonreí para mí de saber que aún estaban aquí, no podía imaginar para qué me las había entregado. Que yo recordara, no había ningún indicio que me guiara. Volvió a mi memoria un detalle que me despertó la intriga; la obra solía constar de seis páginas.

Pasé las hojas y revisé las últimas dos. Eran también parte de una melodía, pero estaban escritas con una tinta diferente. Definitivamente era la letra de Leo pero, no eran parte de esa obra. Llevaba por título "La Nota De Un Sirviente". Ésta trataba de una princesa enamorada del príncipe de un palacio. El sirviente del príncipe narraba la historia desde su punto de vista ya que, a su vez, el sirviente estaba enamorado de la princesa. Describía un día en el que la princesa había sido guiada a un hermoso cerezo para encontrarse con el príncipe gracias a un par de notas dejadas hábilmente por el sirviente.

Terminaba en un felices para siempre, sin embargo estaba escrita hasta el final una frase del sirviente que decía: _"Si estar con él te hace feliz, a mí me hará feliz también"._

Bajé las hojas y pensé recapitulando un poco. Tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta. Esta historia, era la historia de Elliot, Leo y yo; aunque las cosas eran en parte distintas a la historia narrada, tenían relación. Eso significaba que debía encontrarme con alguno… En un cerezo…

Tomé a prisa el camino del laberinto que daba al cerezo de la academia con las páginas aún en la mano. Cuando doblé para finalmente salir del laberinto encontré al pelinegro a unos metros de distancia cabizbajo, sentado en una banca debajo del cerezo, con algo en las manos.

Estaba inmóvil. No sabía si correr hacia él o gritar de emoción; solo sentí como resbalaba por mi mejilla nuevamente una lágrima y mi pulso se aceleraba. Limpiando mi llanto me aproximé mirando hacia abajo.

-J-jinn…!-se levantó y puso sus manos en mis antebrazos.

-Leo!-comencé a llorar y lo abracé.

-No llores, por favor-correspondió el abrazo y deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Leo, y-yo tengo que decirte algo-me separé de él y limpié mis lágrimas.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo-me ayudó a secarlas pasando sus pulgares por mis pómulos mientras mantenía levantada mi cabeza sosteniendo mis mejillas con el resto de su palma.

-Yo lo lamento! Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes! Lo siento Leo, lo siento muchísimo!-lo miré.

-De qué hablas? No tienes que disculparte.

-Es que yo…-

-No digas más-sonrió –no tienes que pedir perdón.

-Pero…-paré de hablar, ya que no pude continuar. Había sido silenciada por él con un cálido beso depositado dulcemente en mis labios.

-Desde hace tiempo eh querido hacerlo, pero no podía. Yo no soy la persona a la que tú quieres.

-Pero qué dices-sonreí –tú eres la persona que más quiero… Leo, te quiero.

-Yo…También te quiero-me abrazó nuevamente –Jinn…-me llamó.

-Si?-pregunté sin soltarlo.

-Alguien alguna vez me dijo que te gustan las rosas azules, cierto?

-Así es-reí un poco. Yo sabía a quién se refería.

-Mira…-

Me separé de él un poco y me entregó una rosa azul. Era una rosa bellísima! La puso en mi cabello sobre mi oreja y le abracé nuevamente agradeciéndole el detalle. Permanecimos un rato en la misma posición. Él continuaba abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello, mientras yo le correspondía escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Posteriormente cayó la noche y comenzó a enfriar. Tiernamente me prestó el saco de su traje y me invitó a sentarme en la banca, donde me tomó la mano y me abrazó mientras me recargaba en su hombro. Después de un rato de silencio, el pelinegro empezó a murmurar la balada de su composición.

-Así que por fin pudiste concluir tu melodía-afirmé.

-Hm? A qué te refieres?

-Tu obra sin título-le entregué las hojas que yacían a mi lado sobre la banca. Las tomó y ambos nos reincorporamos en la banca.

-Qué hacen estas dos canciones juntas?

-Elliot me las dio-dije sorprendida –creí que tú le habías dicho que me las diera.

-Yo?

-No fuiste tú el que planeó lo de las notas?

-No comprendo nada.

Le expliqué lo que había pasado y él me explicó a mí. Elliot solo había llegado con él y le había llevado a cambiarse de ropa por ese traje. Le entregó una nota de pedido y le ordenó recoger el encargo, que era la rosa azul y esperar en aquella banca. Todo había sido un ingenioso plan del duque.

-Tu melodía por fin está completa-le acaricié la mano.

-Así parece-rio –y si estás de acuerdo, creo que tengo el título perfecto para la fusión de ambas canciones.

-Y cuál es?-le sonreí.

-La nota Nightray.

-Es perfecto-reí un poco.

-Aunque…-

-Qué pasa?

-Puede ser que no esté completa aún.

-Por qué?-lo miré.

-Porque nuestra historia va comenzando-me sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno-tomé su mano –es solo el comienzo de una sinfonía…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado esta última parte :) Y por fin, está completo! Espero que no sea mi único fic en la vida ;w; Pero aun así seguiremos por aqui :33 Y aquí concluye mi regalo para mi Lu :3**

**Traté de describir en cada uno de los capítulos, los detalles y los sentimientos más precisos para intentar meterme en sus propios sentires :33 Espero haberlo logrado y haber puesto a volar su imaginación con las descripciones del ambiente y/o personajes n.n**

**Estaré agradeciendo los reviews posteriormente por mensaje privado :D Los quiero! Y para cualquier cosa mi twitter es el mismo Jinxytaiga ;) Nos vemos despues.**


End file.
